Confessions
by Darkness Lurks Unseen
Summary: Bella confesses her deepest darkest secret. What can it be? Ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second fanfic requested by a friend who will kill me if I even mention initials.**

**Heey! You said you wanted to write it in the first place!**

**Well you…… never mind! R&R or my pegasisicorn will eat you! **

**-Confessions- **

"How is Draco doing in school Cissy?" Bella asked her sister. She was just bored of sitting in Malfoy manor watching her sister write an unusually long letter to the Hogwarts headmaster about how she wanted him to keep an eye on Draco.

"Fine but I think something is wrong with you because you usually don't care at all", Cissy replied.

"Well I'm bored Cissy don't you have anything to do around here? At all?"

"Well seeing as I'm alone all the time not particularly."

"Whatever," Bella replied. Then after a long pause "Who's his favorite teacher?"

"Professor Severus Snape," Cissy said talking to Bella as if she were a three year old who didn't pay the slightest attention to anything.

"Snivelly is teacher now is he." Bella said with curiosity leaking through her baby voice.

"You're so immature. You know he hates to be called that." Cissy snapped at Bella for using the name her best friend loathed so dearly.

"Yeah. I know", she said in the dreamy voice she only used when they talked about her forever crush James Potter.

"Ohhhh myyyy god! You like him still!?" Cissy said with exaggerated slowness.

"Well no… Maybe…Kinda…sorta…yeah." Bella said carefully choosing her words.

"So why don't you tell him?" Cissy said as a matter of factly.

"Well….I…uh…he likes you better!"

"No he doesn't! At least, not like that."

"Prove it!"

"How would you suggest I do that?!"

"Go ask him!"

"How awkward would that be? What am I supposed to do? Go to his classroom and ask him right there?" Silence answered her. "Bella?"

"Shush. I'm thinking. How about we go to his house, find his journal, and prove it!"

"How do know that he has a journal Bella?"

"Weeeellllllll……."

"Never mind. I don't want to know." Cissy said. Then under her breath she added "Stalker."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Well let's go then!"

"Ok then Bella. If we get caught…."

"We won't get caught!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. My computer had a virus. NOT MY FAULT. So on with the story.**

**Chapter two**

**Bella Pov**

**Cissy was in a mad dash panic. Severus's house was a dusty old place. Not that that was unexpected because of his lazy housekeeper Wormtail. **

"**We're gonna get caught Bella. This really doesn't feel right." Cissy said panic leaking through her voice.**

"**We are not going to get caught Cissy."**

"**Why don't **_**I**_** go home while **_**you**_** do this and then after **_**you **_**get caught and screamed at tell **_**me**_** what happened." She said inching closer to the door. I grabbed her arm and pulled.**

"**Don't be such a baby."**

"**I'm not being a baby…I just don't want him to hate me." She said simply.**

"**We're not going to-oof." My foot fell through a floorboard. What a surprise. Hey now. What's this? I pick up a small leather book with the words: **_**Property of Severus Snape **_**on the front cover.**

"**I think I found it!"**

"**OHMIGOD. Now I'm really freaking out about this."**

"**Naw." I say stealing her word. **

"**Hey, that's what I say all the time not you."**

"**Thank you for the valuable information Captain Obvious."I say saluting her.**

"**Just open it and read!" Cissy snapped suddenly.**

"**Ooh, feisty," I say watching her steam as I open the journal. This is a very short summery of what it read:**

_**List of girls I like in order:**_

_**Cissy**_

_**Lily**_

_**Bella (Not really but oh well)**_

**Cissy's face showed complete and total shock. Mine was probably a mask of cold and angry raw emotion. Cissy's eyes went wide and her mouth moved trying to make words but none came out. Her gaze was fixed behind me. A hand grabbed the journal .Uh-Oh! Not good.**

"**Read any good books lately? Eh Bellatrix?" Severus's cold sneer came from behind me. Gulp. I slowly turned around to face him like a child caught in the cookie jar.**

'**I…Uh…I-I…well what I meant to say was…well…um…Hi?" I say uncertainly. HI! HI! Is that the best you can come up with Bella?! I just hope Cissy won't blurt anything out…**

**All of a sudden Cissy said very loudly, "Bella likes you!" Realizing what she had done she clapped a hand over her big fat mouth. I bolted.**

"**I told you we would get caught Bella!" Cissy shouted after me. I was too angry to care. Maybe venting on Sirius at the Ministry will release my anger. I won't go too far on torturing my poor cousin. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hey! New Chappie!**

**-Chapter 3-**

**Cissy POV-**

Uh-Oh.

"What are you doing in my house Cissy? And why did you have my diary?"

"Do you _really _want to know?"

"Yes Cissy. Very much so."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you."

"I have Veritaserum Cissy. Only the one that makes you blurt things out, so if you want to tell me of your own free will that is fine. But otherwise you give me no choice."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Maybe then I could find out what dearest Bellatrix was doing with you." He sneered Bella's name.

"Why are you so mean to me?!"

"Because Cissy I want to know."

"Well that's no way to talk to the person you're in love with."I hope he didn't realize that I felt exactly the same way because if he did Lucius would find out for sure knowing Bella and then what would Draco do? We would get a divorce and I probably wouldn't get to see Draco again because as of right now Lucius is on good terms with the Ministry and, and, and…

"Cissy?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Are you ok? You kind of went into a zone like you used to in school." Oops.

"That doesn't mean anything is wrong with me… Does it?"

"Well no but… It was weird ok?"

"Why are you so-ahh!" He cut me off by pouring Veritaserum in my mouth!

"Now then. Why are you in my house?"

"Well I figured out that Bella likes you still." He looked shocked and kind of weirded out.

"Then Bella got all defensive and said 'well he likes you better'. And I said 'no he doesn't' and she said to prove it."

"I see. Well then looks like Bella's little secret got out. She had better not kill anyone we know that we like now that she is angry."

"Are you going to keep interrupting me or should I continue?"

"Yes, yes of course. Go on."

"And I asked her how I should go about doing that and I didn't want to but she made me."

"I see. Well let's just hope she doesn't go on a wild rampage killing everyone in sight."

"Something's bothering me."

"What is it Cissy?"

"You don't seem to care about what we read."

"No. I'm more concerned about what Bella is doing right now than that."

"I am too."

"Let's just hope she wasn't too rash this time."

"That's for sure."

**A/N- So whaddya think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I make Bella seem much more caring than J.K Rowling makes her. Review!**

**Bella Pov.**

My filthy cousin. He is so very irritating. He is helping the Potter brat. Insane. Annoying.

"Nice shot James!" Sirius yelled to Harry. That set me off. The Potter brat wasn't James! He never could be. I lost all control of my mind.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted out the spell immediately regretting it. No! Sirius. My cousin. My innocent cousin. He is gone. It is all my fault.

I can't let them know. I'll cover it up. I'll grieve at Malfoy Manner.

"I killed Sirius Black!" I scream running through the front hall of the ministry while Potter chased me. It's all his fault. He is a stupid brat that provoked me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stu-

"Crucio!" Ha. Nice Curse Potter. Didn't even hurt. The brat shouted something at me I don't know what. After that was a blur. The dark lord told him to kill me but he wouldn't.

I ran off into the floo powder fireplace and went to Malfoy Manner.

* * *

My sister was waiting there face worried as heck.

"What happened?" she questioned. Memories flooded back to me and I crumpled to the ground body wracked with sobs. My sister stood stock still shocked at my reaction. She was probably suspicious and upset right now. I couldn't care less.

**Cissy POV.**

I stared at my sister my eyes wide with fear. Bella never acted like this. Ever. I bent down suspiciously and wrapped my arms around her shaking form. I could tell that this was real. Bella was sobbing.

"I killed him. He's dead. It's all my fault." She then kept repeating the words 'he's dead' over and over.

I could offer no solace. No comfort. She has never been like this before. I could feel my heart break as I looked at her.

After she had calmed down a bit I asked her the question. The ultimate question.

"Who Bella? Who?" She looked at me with her red puffy eyes. She uttered one word and only one.

"Sirius," I stiffened not believing it for a moment. Just one moment. My eyes filled with tears thinking about my cousin whom I babysat for when his parents were away. My sadness turned to anger. How could she do this? To me. To herself.

I looked at her face heartbroken and frightened. My anger dissolved. I looked at the broken sister in my arms. She looked to me for advice. For help. I would not turn her away.

"Shhh." I soothed, "It will be alright." And I was right. It was.

**Bella Pov.**

I will never forget the day I killed my cousin Sirius. The hole in my heart has patched over. I will always remember him. For now the pain doesn't hurt so much.

**A/N: I am so sorry this update took so long. I might write some more stories.**


End file.
